


Always Love You

by Yuuta_de_Atsushi



Category: K-pop, Super Junior, Super Junior-M, Wonkyu - Fandom, kyuwon
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:45:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1279945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuuta_de_Atsushi/pseuds/Yuuta_de_Atsushi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyuhyun extraña a Siwon, quien se esncuetra lejos de él el día de su cumpleaños, un inesperado regalo llega a su puerta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Love You

Always Love You

:: WonKyu ::

Especial de cumpleaños Kyuhyun

 

Suspiró un poquito desanimado y eso lo hacía sentir  culpable, acomodó los regalos que las fans le entregaron en una pequeña mesa y se dirigió a su ordenador, no es que haya sido un mal día, al contrario…las muestras de cariño de todas las gamers y todas las fans en general como cada año lo habían hecho feliz, pero sentía que algo le faltaba. Encendió el PC… varios mensajes de felicitaciones, hasta que encontró uno que capturó por completo su atención.

 

_Feliz Cumpleaños mi hermano @/GameGyu88 Siempre te amaré :^)_

 

¿Cuántas semanas habían pasado separados? Las suficientes para que lo extrañara por completo…

 

_-Creí que cambiarías la imagen… tonto… ¿Me extrañas? Porque yo sí  y mucho…_

 

En realidad no deseaba tanto, no quería una gran cena ni tampoco el mejor vino, le bastaría con ser abrazado por él, pero estaba tan ocupado grabando ese nuevo dorama.

Los mensajes, las llamadas, los regalos aumentaban conforme avanzaba el día, tenía planes para la tarde y por la noche regresaría al hotel y dormiría toda la noche.

Se reunió con algunos de sus amigos que también se encontraban en Manila y fueron a un restaurante a celebrar el cumpleaños número 27 del pequeño Kyuhyun. Pasaron un buen rato conversando, comiendo y tomando algunas cervezas, el ánimo de Kyu mejoró y disfrutaba de la convivencia con los demás, sin embrago muchas veces recordaba a su querido Siwon y las ganas de que él estuviera también ahí se hacían presentes.

Por las actividades de los demás chicos el festejo terminó antes de que anocheciera, de regreso al hotel Kyu planeaba sus próximas horas.

 

 

Efectivamente, al llegar al hotel pidió que subieran una botella de vino a la habitación donde estaba, se puso la ropa de dormir y se metió a la cama, con el ordenador sobre las piernas, la espalda recargada en la cabecera de la cama y algo de buena música.

 

. . .

 

Después de reír al recordar sus aventuras como MC en Radio Star llamó a su madre para contarle cómo pasó el día, la hora de dormir había llegado, apagó las luces y se recostó en la cama… justo cuando un hermoso sueño protagonizado por Siwon y él comenzaba, el timbre de la habitación sonó.

 

-¿Qué…por qué a esta hora?

-Es una entrega para el Sr. Cho Kyuhyun

-¿Sr?... ¿entrega? Serán más regalos seguramente…

Se levantó y abrió la puerta de la habitación. Del otro lado un bell boy sostenía una cajita.

-Me han enviado para entregarle esto. -Kyuhyun rascó su cabecita despeinada.

-¿Sólo esto?...vaya, pensé que sería algo más grande. Muy bien, muchas gracias –Hizo una reverencia.  

Dejó la cajita sobre la mesa junto a los demás regalos, los abriría al día siguiente con más calma para poder ver cada regalo con atención, de nuevo se fue a la cama.

_-Y ahora no podré soñar con él otra vez…_

 

Una vez más el timbre de la habitación.

 

-¿Qué clase de broma es esta? –Pensó en no abrir la puerta, pero sería una falta de respeto para quien lo estuviera buscando y sin más remedio abandonó la cama y fue a la puerta.

\- Una entrega para el Sr. Cho Kyuhyun…

 

. . .

 

Se trataría de otro bell boy distinto al que había ido antes, la voz no era la misma, pero le resultaba familiar. Abrió la puerta.

Un enorme arreglo floral se extendía delante de él, Kyu se movía de un lado a otro para poder ver a quién estaba detrás del arreglo, su enorme tamaño impedía la visión.

-Pasaré a dejar esto, es demasiado grande. –Dijo el hombre que sostenía las flores.

Kyuhyun entro primero para hacer un espacio en la mesa y que las colocara ahí. Cuando las flores llegaron a su lugar la identidad del “bell boy” fue descubierta.

 

. . .

 

-Feliz cumpleaños mí amado Kyu…  -Siwon se acercó a Kyuhyun y lo abrazó, para luego besar su frente. –Disculpa que llegue tan tarde, pero he venido en cuanto pude.

 

Kyuhyun estaba tan confundido que no tenía palabras.

 

-Espero no haber interrumpido, supuse que a esta hora estarías solo

-Pero tú… ¿Qué haces aquí? … ¿Tus grabaciones?  ¡Cómo rayos llegaste!

-Jajaja…¿Qué debería contestar primero?

-¡TODO!... ni siquiera me dijiste que vendrías…

\- De eso se tratan las sorpresas, sólo vine a dejar tus regalos.

-¿Regalos? –Los ojos de Kyu se iluminaron.

-Sí, las flores son uno de ellos y en la caja de hace un momento viene el otro

-Pero esa era una caja muy pequeña… ¡Oh!... ¡No me dirás que me has comprado un auto!

-Ammm…no, ¿Querías uno nuevo?...

-¿Entonces qué es?

-Verás mi querido Kyu, he venido a traerte mi amor…

\- De verdad no has traído un regalo ¿cierto?

-¡Kyu! No termines con el romanticismo…

-Yo, pensé en regalarte algo como… -Se acercó para susurrarle al oído. –Tu primer orgasmo de 27 años…

 

Las mejillas de Kyuhyun se sonrojaron y los escalofríos en su cuerpo lo recorrieron por completo. Siwon lo abrazó y lo beso con fuerza.

 

-He pasado tanto tiempo lejos de ti, te he echado de menos y mi cuerpo también. –Las manos de Siwon bajaron hasta las nalgas de Kyu y las apretó. –Realmente te he extrañado, quisiera poder llevarte conmigo a China y hacerte el amor todas las noches.

Las palabras de Siwon excitaban a Kyuhyun, quien se encontraba más sensible de lo normal a causa del alcohol. Kyuhyun acercó su pelvis a las caderas de Siwon, los miembros de ambos comenzaban a endurecerse. El tiempo lejos se notaba en la necesidad que tenían de estar juntos, aún si se “consolaban” por sí mismos,  no cesaban su deseo sexual.

Las luces tenues de la habitación y la música formaban parte del ambiente ideal para el momento, los dos estaban sobre la cama, devorando sus cuellos y labios, Siwon recostado arriba de Kyuhyun lo besaba con pasión y comenzaba a desvestirlo, mientras imprimía un beso en cada  parte de la piel desnuda de su amante. Kyuhyun buscaba la entrepierna de Siwon, cuando la tuvo entre sus manos comenzó a acariciarla, introdujo su mano derecha en el pantalón de Choi hasta sentir su piel, realizaba sus movimientos con destreza y el tamaño de aquel miembro aumentaba notablemente hasta que llegó a su máximo. Siwon se despojo de su ropa entonces, habiendo hecho lo propio con Kyuhyun, los dos se acariciaron completamente y rozaban sus cuerpos para sentir s el tacto de piel con piel, los pezones de Kyuhyun delataban su grado de excitación, Siwon sin pensarlo dos veces los apreso entre sus labios y empezó a lamerlos y chuparlos lentamente, intercalaba esta acción con los besos que dejaba en las clavículas del maknae.

Por un momento Kyu creía estar soñando, no sería la primera vez que soñaba algo así y lo sentía tan real, pero cuando Siwon bajó deslizando su lengua por su pecho hasta llegar a su parte más íntima y comenzó a lamerla entendió que no se trataba de un sueño y que los espasmos eran reales.

Ahora Siwon giró a Kyuhyun de espaldas, ayudándolo a colocarse en la posición correcta para facilitar lo que vendría a continuación, con las rodillas y las palmas de las manos en la cama, las caderas de Kyuhyun quedaron levantadas, Siwon abrió un poco las piernas de Kyu y se deleitó con la imagen, acaricio el lindo trasero de Kyu y termino con un par de palmadas suaves.

-¿Estás listo? –Preguntó Choi.

Un ligero gemido dio la autorización para  continuar.

Siwon llevo uno de sus dedos a su boca y lo lamió, después de hacerlo lo introdujo en Kyu mientras lo movía suavemente para estimularlo.

Kyuhyun gemía con más fuerza y movía sus caderas al ritmo que lo llevaba Siwon, cuando por fin estaba totalmente preparado, Siwon tomó sus caderas y lo atrajo hacía él, delicadamente llevo su miembro al interior de Kyuhyun, poco a  poco la intensidad de los movimientos aumentó, mientras Siwon se movía, con su mano masturbaba a Kyuhyun que no dejaba de gemir y llenaba la habitación con su sensual voz.

Cuando el clímax se estaba acercando Siwon empujó con más fuerza y su mano a su vez incrementó su velocidad, las piernas de Kyu se sostenían casi de milagro, pero faltaba poco para que terminara. Cuando sintió que estaba llegando al final su cuerpo se tensó y su semen  se esparció entre los dedos de Siwon, el orgasmo llegó también para él estando aun dentro de su compañero, al salir unas cuantas gotas del líquido resbalaron por las nalgas de Kyu.

Para terminar los dos entraron a la ducha y enjuagaron sus cuerpos, mientras jugaban con el jabón y la espuma, Kyuhyun se abrazó a Siwon y lo besó mientras el agua los bañaba. Salieron de la ducha y se colocaron las basta de baño, Siwon secaba el cabello de Kyu escuchando con atención el relato de su cumpleaños, después de eso se fueron a la cama y se quedaron dormidos.

. . .

 

El sol anunciaba el comienzo de un nuevo día, Siwon ya no estaba en la cama Kyu encontró la cajita que le habían entregado sobre la almohada, en su interior una notita que decía lo siguiente…

 

 

_“Tuve que regresar, sólo pude ausentarme por una horas, pero quería pasar este día contigo, te veré pronto y tendremos más de esto ;^) “_

_PDT: Siempre te amaré._

 

 

 


End file.
